This invention relates to molding presses and more particularly to molding presses for reaction injection molding processes.
Various molding presses have been suggested for processes that form solid articles from liquid chemicals. Presses of the types shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,671 and 4,191,523 have included booking plates that are pivoted to increase the window space for access to parts formed by the processes. These presses have a press geometry which is fixed by side frame members. Other light weight molding presses of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,545 have included tie-bolts that form part of the access port to molded parts. Such tie-bolt systems have a press geometry which is unsuited for pivotal type booking plates.